Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque
by Audace
Summary: Une soirée festive entre amis. Le problème ? Un indésirable parmi lesdits amis. Un gâteau bien chocolaté. Un regard bien bas. Un pied sous une table. Un sentiment d'exaspération. Une phrase. Un coup. Un corps. Un baiser. Deux lèvres réunies. Une nuit.


_Voilà, j'ai craqué. C'est pas de ma faute, je voulais pas, mais mon cerveau tortueux l'a décidé pour moi. Non, en fait c'est de la faute des lecteurs de Réminiscence. Si je leur avais pas adressé la parole dans ma note du chapitre 3, j'aurais jamais eu cette idée. Donc, c'est la faute des lecteurs. Même si j'ai bien peur qu'ils s'en veuillent pas beaucoup les lecteurs._

_Enfin, voilà. Un petit OS pas supra long mais divertissant, qui allie tentative de lemon (ordre de me dire ce que vous en pensez hein !), idée sortie de mon cerveau et passion pour le chocolat de l'auteur. Soyons sincères, si vous aimez le chocolat, il vaut peut-être mieux éviter de me lire. Parce que non, on ne fait rien de répréhensible avec le chocolat, mais il tient un rôle majeur dans cette histoire. Vous verrez, vous verrez. De toute façon, pas la peine de vous cachez, je sais que vous lirez, juste pour le lemon. Bande de pervers ! Comment ça moi aussi ? Qui c'est qu'a dit que moi aussi ? Mais non.. Pas moi enfin xD_

_Mais bon, côté disclaimer j'me demande comme toujours si c'est vraiment utile. En fait, allez donc lire ma présentation et vous verrez que je ne lis et n'écris que sur Harry Potter. Du coup, parce que vous êtes pas trop cons et possédez un minimum de culture G (j'espère pour vous du moins) vous êtes au courant que l'auteur d'Harry Potter n'est autre que JKR et que je suis qu'une vilaine plagieuse fière de plagier. Oui, oui, je le revendique, Harry, Drago et tous les personnages évoqués ne sont pas à moi. Ah si, y en a un qu'est à moi. Un petit serveur au cul appétissant qui va énerver notre blond préféré. Donc le serveur mignon et l'idée m'appartiennent. Le reste, c'est à JKR, mais vous le savez déjà de toute façon !_

O0O

_**Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque**_

O0O

Harry s'ennuyait. Non, le mot n'était pas assez fort, il se faisait chier. Bon, en vérité ce n'était pas exactement son sentiment actuel. Là, juste sur le moment, si vous lui demandiez ce qu'il ressentait il vous dirait qu'il haïssait, détestait, désirait tuer ses amis, les couper en petits morceaux, très petits, avant de les donner à manger à un hippogriffe.

Sincèrement, il aimait ses amis. Il était ravi qu'ils soient enfin heureux en amour, surtout quand on voyait le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Mais, parce qu'il y avait forcément un mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire _ça_, à lui ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter _ça_ ! Il était un ami compréhensif, attentif, présent quand on avait besoin de lui, il les soutenait et les aimait, il n'oubliait jamais leurs anniversaires, organisait des sorties pour qu'ils puissent se voir, leur offrait des cadeaux quand l'envie lui en prenait, écoutait leurs problèmes, était leur confesseur attitré... Il était le meilleur ami parfait, donc !

Alors, pourquoi devaient-ils lui imposer _ça_ ?

Il était content pour eux, indubitablement. Il était content qu'ils soient enfin heureux et appréciait énormément Blaise et Théo, les petits amis respectifs de Ron et Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire ça à Poudlard, mais les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas aussi imbuvables que ça et il avait fini par les connaître plutôt bien, vu le nombre d'heures passées en planque avec eux où les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient sauvés les uns les autres lors de la guerre, puisqu'ils les avaient rejoints.

À raison, d'ailleurs, puisque Harry, étant le meilleur ami parfait, était donc aussi le meilleur tout court et avait tué Voldemort. Bon, sur le coup il n'avait pas été sûr de réussir et avait eu sérieusement les jetons, mais il était là, maintenant, à fêter les fiançailles de Théo et Mione et les deux ans de relation de Blaise et Ron, donc il était en vie et avait gagné. Sur le coup, il le regrettait presque. S'il n'avait pas gagné, il serait mort et n'aurait pas à subir _ça_.

Il attrapa son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, le troisième s'il avait bien compté, et le termina cul-sec. Il adorait son métabolisme résistant, qui lui permettait de bien résister à l'alcool, mais d'un autre côté il aimerait bien être saoul. Ça lui permettrait de ne pas être conscient qu'il devait supporter_ ça_.

Parce que, s'il adorait Blaise et ses blagues grivoises ou Théo et sa lucidité à toute épreuve (d'ailleurs, il faudrait sérieusement qu'il lui demande son secret. Résister à l'alcool était une chose que Harry maîtrisait, mais il était loin d'être aussi doué que Théo. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache comme celui-ci était capable de faire un sort de métamorphose des plus ardu, passer de debout à agenouillé et demander sa copine en mariage après s'être enfilé près d'une bouteille de Magic'Vodka), c'était loin d'être le cas pour leur comparse. Oui, Malefoy aussi les avait rejoints lors de la guerre.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait longtemps soupçonné qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un Impérium, jusqu'à surprendre une conversation entre lui et ses amis dans laquelle il avouait qu'il n'avait jamais cru à toutes ces conneries racistes et qu'il était bien content qu'ils lui aient proposé de les suivre. Cela aurait pu le faire remonter dans l'estime du brun. Aurait pu. S'il avait changé son comportement. Or, il ne l'avait pas fait. Du moins, pas envers lui. Harry savait qu'il s'était ouvert à Ron et Hermione au fur et à mesure, puisque ces deux là l'appréciaient désormais et cherchaient à tout prix à ce que lui et Harry s'apprécient aussi. Le problème, c'est que, avec lui, Malefoy redevenait ce petit con imbu de lui même qu'il avait toujours été.

Le brun avouait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts, lui non plus. En fait, il n'avouait pas mais Hermione le lui rabâchait à longueur de journée. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas faire des efforts, puisque l'autre le rabaissait constamment. Il devait faire quoi ? Sourire gentiment alors que le blondinet arrogant se foutait de sa gueule ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Là, sur le moment, il haïssait donc ses amis. Pour faire la fête, ils l'avaient traîné dans un restaurant branché du monde sorcier, qui faisait aussi discothèque. Jusque là, Harry était d'accord. Le restaurant était excellent, la musique entraînante et il n'avait rien contre l'idée de danser, encore moins s'il pouvait se trouver un beau garçon pour danser, et peut être s'éclipser avec. Le problème ? _Ça_ ! Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils avaient aussi invité Malefoy !

Bon, il aurait dû s'en douter, puisque Malefoy était souvent présent, mais généralement, l'un des deux pouvait se barrer lorsque l'autre arrivait, ou partait au bout de dix minutes puisque qu'aucun ne voulait s'insulter face à leurs amis, ils avaient tout de même un minimum de savoir-vivre. Le problème se compliquait dans le fait qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour ; entre les fiançailles et l'anniversaire des couples, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire la malle. La pilule aurait pu passer si au moins leurs amis étaient restés pour leurs parler, ils auraient pu s'ignorer toute la soirée. Sauf qu'il avait fallu qu'ils aillent danser et les laisse comme des cons tout les deux à table, chacun un verre dans une main et alternant fusillades du regards, moment d'ignorance totale et apitoiement dans leurs verres.

Harry aurait pu se lever et aller danser, se trouver un mec, lui filer son numéro et passer la soirée loin de Malefoy... Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça avec Malefoy dans la pièce ! À tous les coups, il réussirait à lui gâcher sa soirée en s'incrustant ou simplement par sa présence.

Son seul recours s'appelait donc Whisky Pur Feu... D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'on lui apporte un autre verre.

Il fit signe à un serveur qui passait par là et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. Il prit rapidement sa commande, toute sa politesse étant partie lors de l'arrivée de Malefoy, et regarda avec envie le petit cul du serveur s'éloigner de la table. Puis la main de Malefoy entra dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il attrapa son verre et Harry dû sortir de ses pensées. Voilà, comment par sa simple présence le blond lui gâchait la soirée. Il l'empêchait même de fantasmer sur les serveurs mignons du restaurant.

Il fusilla le blond du regard. En plus de ne pas pouvoir fantasmer, il savait que les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Pas vers lui, vers eux ! Malefoy arrivait à capter une partie de l'assistance, alors que normalement tout le monde ne fixait que le brun ! Il lui enlevait même le simple plaisir d'être observé...

Il laissa son regard glisser sur le blond. Bon, ok, il était plutôt musclé. D'une musculature fine, agréable à l'œil, mais bien présente. Certes, sa peau pâle et rehaussée par la teinte blonde de ses cheveux avait un certain charme, mais ça lui donnait surtout une allure de cadavre. Harry lui accordait que son regard pouvait être parfois hypnotisant, quand il ne tentait pas de vous tuer silencieusement. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne justifiait l'attention qui lui était portée !

« Potter... Arrête de me reluquer, veux-tu. » Lâcha narquoisement le blond d'une voix traînante.

Harry grimaça et envoya un regard étincelant à l'autre. Qu'il garde le silence, sa seule présence était bien assez insupportable !  
>« Malefoy, crois-moi, trois petits verres sont loin de me bourrer assez pour que j'en vienne à un tel degré de pathétisme. »<p>

O0O

Drago laissa un rictus déformer ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Cet idiot était vraiment insupportable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il savait que Potter serait là et que ce serait une connerie... Mais son amitié était plus forte que sa haine. Alors il était venu. Il fallait juste croire que ses amis ne tenaient pas à lui autant qu'il tenait à ses amis, puisqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Potter-l'indésirable.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais jamais il n'avait pu apprécier Potter. Blaise et Théo n'avaient pourtant cessé de lui répéter qu'ils s'entendraient bien, jamais Drago n'avait pu. Le vrai problème n'était pas tant de s'apprécier que de se supporter. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre, suivant Théo et Blaise, il s'était ouvert aux autres. Il avait pu s'épanouir sans toutes les contraintes imposées par son rang, par son nom. Il avait pu cesser de faire semblant de mépriser des personnes méritantes et avait présenté ses excuses pour son comportement passé. Il avait connu peu à peu les deux meilleurs amis de Potter, Ron et Hermione, et n'avait eu nul mal à les aimer.

Il avait vu comment Théo était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme et avait soutenu son ami dans ses tentatives plutôt ardues de conquérir son cœur. On ne pouvait pas dire que Hermione s'était montrée particulièrement réceptive aux avances de son ami et Théo en avait bavé. Mais Drago l'avait toujours aidé, comprenant sans effort l'attirance ressentie par le jeune homme. S'il n'avait pas été gay, il serait certainement tombé sous le charme de leur "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Adorée", comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler pour l'embêter. Il avait aussi vu son ami revenir un jour après une mission, la tête tellement dans les nuages qu'il avait lu un journal de Divination sans rechigner, alors que c'était une matière qu'il détestait. Hermione avait enfin craqué ! Drago avait été heureux ce jour-là. C'est qu'elle était coriace la Gryffondor !

En parallèle, il avait vu Blaise et Ron se rapprocher peu à peu. Il avait cru à de l'amitié. Jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne dans les yeux du métisse une lueur qu'il connaissait, pour l'avoir vue dans ceux de Théo et pour l'y voir toujours. Blaise était amoureux. Là, ça avait été plus problématique. Principalement parce que Ron était hétéro, mais aussi parce que Blaise ne voulait rien faire. Il prétendait que son amitié était plus précieuse. Drago avait cru qu'il avait avalé une potion faite par un Gryffondor pour dire ça. Un Serpentard ne baissait pas les bras, par le soutif' de Morgane et les chaussettes de Salazar ! Enfin, Blaise avait beau dire, il avait quand même craqué. Une partie d'échec qui se terminait tard, la chandelle vacillante et l'atmosphère romantico-niaise avaient eu raison de lui. Il avait embrassé Ron ! … Avant de courir se terrer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir pendant des jours, de peur de croiser le rouquin. Il avait pourtant fallu, pour faire sa mission... Comme par hasard organisée avec Ron. Drago soupçonnait d'ailleurs Potter de s'être fait main du hasard sur ce coup, mais il ne s'en était pas plaint, puisque Blaise s'était expliqué avec Ron et ressortait enfin de sa chambre. Le roux avait avoué être troublé, mais ne rien comprendre. Il allait de soi que Blaise l'avait aidé à comprendre et qu'au fur et à mesure, ils avaient fini ensembles.

Et du coup, Drago se retrouvait célibataire, à les voir fêter leurs amours, alors que lui devait supporter Harry Potter. Malgré le fait qu'il ait appris à connaître la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, jamais il n'avait pu s'entendre avec Potter. Il avait essayé, pas énormément mais tout de même, mais ça n'avait mené à rien. Il avait tenté quelques approches amicales, mais le brun se refermait sur lui-même à chaque fois, ou l'envoyait paître. Drago avait compris. Drago l'avait mal pris. Puis Drago avait cessé de réprimer son envie d'être imbuvable envers Potter. Et tout avait recommencé... Insultes, coups bas, phrases assassines et autres démonstrations d'amitié.

Drago fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque les deux couples s'écrasèrent sur les sièges à leurs côtés. Il vit Théodore poser son regard sur lui, puis sur Potter, puis échanger silencieusement quelque chose avec sa toute récente fiancée. Drago détestait quand il faisait ça. Théo avait toujours l'air de savoir quelque chose que lui ne savait pas et qu'il partageait avec Hermione. C'était assez flippant, puisque Drago aimerait bien savoir quel était ce petit secret connu d'eux seul et qui les faisait comploter.

Ron s'exclama alors que c'était l'heure du gâteau et le serveur qui était venu resservir Potter quelques temps auparavant leur apporta une énorme pâtisserie au chocolat, remplie de chocolat et nappée de chocolat. À ce moment, le blond grimaça. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister à tout ce chocolat. Il était déjà en train de réfléchir au temps que ça allait lui demander pour perdre toute ces calories.

Lorsque le serveur reparti, il adressa un léger sourire à Potter, lequel lui répondit avec un clin d'œil ravageur. Drago grogna. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand un vulgaire serveur faisait de l'œil aux clients ? C'était quoi la prochaine ? Il revenait et faisait un strip-tease au Survivant ? Drago aussi draguait, mais il avait la décence de le faire en privé. C'était une notion qui se perdait.

Une assiette pleine d'un morceau appétissant du gâteau se posa devant lui et il lui fallu faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas se jeter dessus immédiatement. Lorsque chacun fut servi, son self-contrôle disparu et le gâteau fut avalé en moins de deux. C'était délicieux. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard satisfait de la seule femme du groupe. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se passait sans qu'il n'en soit au courant.

Le dessert englouti et les estomacs remplis, les discutions reprirent dans tous les sens, sur tous les sujets et sans aucun ordre, mais Drago ne dit rien. C'était toujours le bordel quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles, les avis divergeant sans cesse et les disputes éclatant souvent. Il eut un sourire lorsque Blaise sortit une vanne obscène sans aucun savoir-vivre, mais c'était Blaise ; il avait l'habitude...

Il décrocha de la conversation lorsqu'elle se porta sur la politique, en ayant déjà bien à faire avec son boulot au Ministère et laissa son regard errer sur les membres de la tablée. Il était heureux pour les quatre amoureux, tant ils exsudaient le bonheur. S'il était sincère, il était aussi un peu jaloux. Il aimerait connaître ça. Cet amour fou, qui vous rendait dépendant de l'autre, qui lui donnait le pouvoir de faire de vous un être misérable, ou de vous rendre si heureux que vous en éblouissiez votre entourage. Il voulait éblouir. Il voulait être dépendant. Il voulait être heureux, autrement que par ses amis.

Il vit à nouveau le serveur indécent s'approcher pour apporter une nouvelle bouteille et repartir en déshabillant du regard Potter. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ce serveur aurait été viré depuis des lustres. Autant d'impolitesse était révoltant. Son regard se posa sur Potter, dont les yeux verts suivaient avec attention le balancement exagéré des hanches du serveur. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Potter ne pouvait pas cautionner ça !

Cependant, Drago l'avouait et c'était uniquement dû à une consommation excessive de glucose et d'alcool, Potter était plutôt attirant ce soir... Entre sa peau hâlée, sa stature un peu fluette et tout en douceur, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux d'une couleur renversante et sa cravate dénouée qui lui donnait un look débraillé, il était vraiment appétissant. Drago n'en était pas au point de devenir indécent, mais il reconnaissait au moins au serveur son bon goût... Même s'il était hors de question qu'un être aussi vulgaire puisse espérer quelque chose de Potter !

Potter était un être bourrin, souvent boulet sur les bords, qui manquait de tact et pouvait s'avérer être un imbécile patenté, mais il était sexy. Drago l'avouait et espérait avoir oublié l'avoir pensé le lendemain matin. En fait, il allait avouer tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir là, se bourrer la gueule puis oublier. Donc, puisqu'il oublierait, il pouvait aussi faire en sorte de détourner l'attention du brun de ce petit serveur de pacotille. Potter était, certes, bourré de défauts, mais il restait bien au-dessus d'un garçon qui bossait dans un ordinaire restaurant.

Fort de sa décision, Drago décida de l'appliquer immédiatement...

O0O

Ayant abandonné la conversation dès que le mot "politique" avait résonné à ses oreilles, Harry en était à vider le plus rapidement possible son verre pour que le serveur mignon puisse venir le remplir. Il trouvait ça particulièrement débile qu'un serveur vienne remplir les verres, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre des coutumes du restaurant tant qu'elles servaient son intérêt.

Il échangea à nouveau un regard avec le jeune garçon. Vraiment mignon... Des mèches tirant vers le blond, une silhouette douce et agréable, un visage limite androgyne... Son seul défaut était ses yeux, ternes et fades. Harry s'en accommoderait, pour une nuit il n'allait pas faire son difficile.

Il décrocha son regard de celui du garçon lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Un pied. Sur sa jambe. Qui remontait. Doucement. Langoureusement. Dangereusement. Il sursauta et renversa un verre sur sa voisine de table, Hermione.

Balbutiant des excuses, Harry chercha quel pourrait être le responsable de... _ça_. Il croisa le regard de Malefoy, placé juste en face de lui, et fut déconcerté par l'étincelle d'amusement qui brillait dans le regard gris. Il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy amusé... Et il comprit.

Il le fusilla du regard sans rien dire. Lui parler n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux. Malefoy ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il se tourna vers Hermione et se mit à participer à la discussion, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le blond. Sous l'effet de la chaleur du restaurant, il avait replié les manches de sa chemise, laissant apparaître ses bras. Fins. Musclés. Délicats.

Harry secoua la tête. Se mettre à fantasmer sur les bras de Malefoy ? Il repoussa son verre de Whisky. Il avait trop bu. Ou c'était le chocolat. Hermione n'avait-elle pas parlé des effets du chocolat sur l'organisme une fois ? Il était sûr que c'était le chocolat. Le chocolat le faisait fantasmer sur les bras de Malefoy. Sur la façon dont ils se contracteraient en le soulevant. Sur comment... Non ! C'était le chocolat. Lui, détestait Malefoy. Le chocolat le faisait fantasmer.

Arrêtant de regarder ses bras, Harry remonta vers son visage. Malefoy était captivé par la conversation de Ron et Théo, à ses côtés. Un pli lui barrait le front et il avait quelques mèches blondes qui traînaient devant ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et il les mordait parfois. Et... Harry fantasmait aussi sur ses lèvres. Sur la façon qu'elles auraient de voguer sur son corps. Sur la lueur que prendraient ses yeux pendant l'orgasme. Sur...  
>Harry se leva précipitamment et s'excusa auprès de son amie. Il allait retrouver le serveur, l'inviter à finir la soirée et exorciser toute cette tension sexuelle due au chocolat.<p>

O0O

Drago vit Potter se lever et s'excuser avant de partir. Il le suivit des yeux, délaissant la conversation de Ron et Théo, et l'aperçu rejoindre le serveur. Lui parler. Lui sourire. Le séduire.

Machinalement, Drago dit à son tour au revoir à ses amis avant de rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvaient Potter et le serveur idiot. Il vit le brun sur le point de donner un papier au garçon. Sa main intercepta le morceau de papier et lu dessus une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

« Potter, je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-il en attrapant fermement le bras du survivant et en le traînant derrière lui, loin du microbe parasite sans aucune manière.

Le brun se débattit mais Drago était plus fort et il le fit sortir du restaurant avant de l'emmener dans une ruelle adjacente.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Malefoy ? » Fit agressivement Harry en se massant le bras.

« Je t'empêche de faire une connerie, Potter. »

« Vraiment ? Laquelle ? » Demanda insolemment le brun.

Drago darda sur lui un regard froid, plein de mépris, et répondit d'une voix glaciale.

« Coucher avec cette chose. »

« Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, Malefoy, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. »

« Je pensais que tu avais un minimum d'estime pour toi-même, Potter. »

« Je pensais que ma vie ne regardait que moi, Malefoy. »

Drago eut une grimace supérieure alors que Harry crachait presque ces paroles.

« C'est vrai, Potter, mais quand on voit ce que tu en fais... On se dit que ta mère aurait mieux fait de ne pas se sacrifier pour toi. »

Drago sut qu'il était allé trop loin quand le poing du brun fusa vers lui. Il avait beau avoir continué à se battre avec Potter, jamais il n'avait parlé de sa mère depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre. Il savait que c'était un sujet sacré. Il bloqua sa deuxième main et colla le brun contre le mu pour l'empêcher de le frapper.

Potter se débattit quelques secondes, puis relâcha la tension de son corps et leva la tête vers Malefoy.

« Et quand on te voit, Malefoy, on se dit que tes parents auraient mieux fait de ne jamais t'avoir... » Cracha-t-il en retour.

Drago se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se battre avec Potter. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, autant pour ses amis que parce qu'il était celui qui avait tout enclenché. Son regard glissa sur la cicatrice, à peine cachée derrière une masse de cheveux indomptables. Sur les yeux furieux, de cette couleur si bouleversante. Sur les lèvres pleines, qui cachaient une langue capable de lancer des paroles assassines.

Les mains de Drago quittèrent les poignets du brun pour s'emmêler dans sa chevelure alors qu'il plaquait subitement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Il en avait besoin. Pour effacer les mots qu'elles venaient de dire. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis des lustres.

Sans attendre, les mains du brun se plaquèrent en bas de son dos et le collèrent contre lui, alors que sa langue s'introduisait de force dans sa bouche. Harry les retourna et le colla au mur en continuant à l'embrasser avec désespoir. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent brutalement et Drago gémit en appuyant sur la tête du brun.

Harry se retira subitement en respirant avec difficulté et planta ses yeux noircis par le désir dans les ceux de Malefoy. Sans une parole, il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes en les faisant transplaner, ignorant que non loin de là, quatre personnes fêtaient la réussite du plan "Chocolat Aphrodisiaque".

O0O

Harry les fit apparaître dans son salon et colla à nouveau le blond contre un mur. Ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais nul doute que Malefoy était bien plus intéressant que le serveur du restaurant...

Il se recula et enleva un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond, son regard plongé dans l'océan gris foncé. Il fit tranquillement glisser le vêtement au sol, sans toucher une seule fois la peau diaphane de Drago alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie et s'éloigna de deux pas pour l'observer.

Drago gémit doucement alors que son regard se posait sur le brun. Il le regarderait une autre fois, ils avaient mieux à faire. Il attrapa les deux pendants de la cravate du brun et l'attira vers lui, inversant rapidement les positions et collant Harry au mur. D'un geste brusque, il fit sauter les boutons, perdant toute patience, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le torse du brun, qui grogna subitement.

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres douces parcourir sa peau et haleta lorsqu'elles remontèrent brusquement pour venir mordre la veine de son cou, qui battait à toute vitesse.

Continuant son ouvrage, Drago plaqua son corps contre celui du brun et frotta leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, stimulant leurs érections à travers leurs pantalons. Harry tendit la main et attrapa sa baguette sur le meuble, murmura un sort afin de faire disparaître les vêtements restant et lâcha son bout de bois en sentant le corps du blond totalement nu contre le sien.

Les mains du blond glissèrent le long de la peau hâlée et se placèrent sur les cuisses du brun, le soulevèrent soudainement et l'assirent sur la table posée contre le mur, avant de revenir pour caresser sa verge tendue. Ses lèvres se détachèrent du cou de Harry alors que sa respiration se faisait encore plus saccadée et ses dents prirent alors comme victimes ses tétons.

« Putain, Malefoy... arrête ça. » Souffla Harry entre deux gémissements « Viens. »

Drago tortura encore quelques secondes le brun, se délectant de ses soupirs indécents, puis se baissa rapidement pour attraper sa baguette et murmurer un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et son sexe. Il glissa un doigt en lui et recommença à le caresser, voyant apparaître sur son visage un air de pure délectation. Très vite, un deuxième doigt se joignit au premier et Drago se sentit durcir face au plaisir que sembla prendre Harry lorsqu'il trouva son point sensible. Le brun repoussa alors sa main et lui murmura un nouveau « viens » licencieux auquel Drago ne pu se soustraire.

Dès lors que la douleur apparu sur le visage du brun, Drago se stoppa avec prudence mais Harry attrapa ses fesses et le tira brusquement à lui, le faisant entièrement pénétrer en lui. Drago hoqueta de surprise puis Harry se mit à onduler contre lui, transformant son hoquet en un soupir presque obscène.

Il enfouit sa tête contre le cou du brun alors que ses doigts s'activaient sur la virilité du brun, dont les mains se resserrèrent très vite autour de ses fesses. Les ongles de Harry se plantèrent dans sa peau lorsqu'un dernier mouvement de Drago le fit jouir dans la main du blond. Drago sentit le brun se resserrer autour de lui et le suivit instantanément dans le plaisir, mordant son cou pour ne pas crier.

Harry ferma les yeux en laissant son buste basculer vers l'arrière et s'appuya au mur, alors que Drago suivait son mouvement, tout deux encore sous le coup de l'orgasme qui les avaient réunis. Ses mains relâchèrent le fessier du blond et passèrent dans son dos, le caressant avec tendresse. Le souffle du blond dans son cou se fit de moins en moins saccadé puis Drago se retira finalement, le souleva du meuble et les fit glisser le long du mur, incapable de les porter plus loin. Tout deux assis dans le couloir, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui l'enlaça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry attrapa sa baguette, toujours au sol, et les fit transplaner dans son lit. Drago s'allongea sur le lit et Harry se blotti contre lui, les bras du blond se refermant autour de lui. Juste là, il se sentait bien.

Drago sourit en sentant le brun se coller à lui et se souvint de ses pensées d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Juste là, il n'était plus jaloux de ses amis. Il se sentait à sa place. Il éblouissait.

La main du brun commença à quitter sa poitrine alors que ses lèvres glissaient sur sa joue. Drago grogna pour la forme et murmura un « Potter, on a toute la nuit pour ça » alors que ses jambes s'écartaient tout de même pour laisser passer la main baladeuse.

Harry se souleva sur un bras, observa son visage avec un sourire doux pour lui plaqua un baiser brûlant, impétueux, désireux, ardent et violent sur les lèvres, puis lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

« Non, Malefoy, nous avons toute la vie pour ça. »

O0O


End file.
